


girl meets world: the return of the prodigal daughter

by mikytak



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, Poetry, Rilaya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 13:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13054839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikytak/pseuds/mikytak
Summary: she's back,and everything has change.for good or for bad.we ain't the same.





	girl meets world: the return of the prodigal daughter

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a long time, but here we are again.  
> it's could outside, and i hope you enjoy this company  
> with a coffee or a hot chocolate.
> 
> please tell me what do you think or how would improve or how do you want this poetry story ends.

she came back,

she left ireland.

and she came back,

and everything had change.

 

we fell apart,

i fell apart.

 

they went back home,

texas.

and izzy and farkle stayed,

but i wasn't with them.

 

yes, phisically, yes,

but inside i was with her.

 

she came back,

and it was weird.

we were sorry,

and we didn't know why.

 

we sat in our bay window,

and we were in silence.

we had never been in silence there,

but we never said this much with a glance.

 

And one second

i thought she was mad

but then she kissed me.

her lips touched mine,

and she kissed me.

and it was weird,

but everything

made sense.

 

i was able to see,

even though i was never blind.


End file.
